


Over the Hill

by kiomeyasha9



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 4.3 spoilers, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Fluff and Humor, Minions, friendship with hidden feelings, we need more lalafells as WoL in fanfictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiomeyasha9/pseuds/kiomeyasha9
Summary: Before leaving to the unknown, Alphinaud recalls a incident with the Warrior of Light. With Hancock involved, surely it wasn't going to bode well. Many fears await of the upcoming future, who knew something so small would be able to compensate for it all.Pure love and fluff. Lalafell Warrior of Light appreciation!





	Over the Hill

Deep in the offices of Ruby Bazaar sat a perturbed lalafell, and an eccentric hyur. Tataru sighed heavily with distraught when going through the financial paperwork after Alphinaud’s recent squandering. At this rate, the scions would be scarce of any gil for the next decade! The receptionist had to think of something to earn the money they had lost, and it wasn’t going to be easy. If only he had thought to seek her out before purchasing Gotetsu’s sword, they wouldn’t be so broke! She flailed miserably, throwing all manner of paperwork into air.

“It’ll be miracle to gain back what we lost,” she seethed.

Hancock chuckled in amusement, offering a bit of aid to the lalafell’s dilemma.

“The scions sure do have their bit of debt it seems,” he mused softly, “You would think Lord Alphinaud knew how to hustle business considering that personality of his.”

She glared at no one in particular. “He managed to strike a bargain between Ala Mhigo and Ul’dah from their salt lands; so why couldn’t he do the same here?” she bellowed, “After all that hard work I did for our savings since Ishgard…” 

Hancock went into deep thought, doing his best to find out a solution to their current economic crisis; after all, it’s what he was good at.

“Pray enlighten me, mistress Tataru.”

She perked her head up, giving him her full attention.

“I heard of the faction Master Alphinaud once govern—The Crystal Braves was it?” he asked curiously.

“Oh… yeah,” she said with a slight frown, knowing full well the outcome of that little dream, “What of it?”

“Well, such a group couldn’t well be established without some sort of funding,” he clarified slyly, “I am sure there was some sort of solution towards its donation, maybe we can use their method to our advantage!” he declared cheerfully. 

“You do bring up a good alternative, but…” she began, unsure if she should indulge him.

“If its something we could manufacture with our current salary, I’m sure we will reap some sort of benefit,” he encouraged. 

“Well, it would be a simple task,” she said hesitantly.

He nodded with a grin, patiently anticipating the proposal.

She sat straight from her seat and spoke sternly, “We manufacture minions.”

If a pin dropped inside the room, they would have heard it. Hancock stood silent, letting her words seek in. 

“Minions…?” he asked questionably, his expression well kept hidden beneath his glasses.

She soon blushes, realizing how foolish that plan sounded. “I mean, it’s not an accurate solution, but it did do fairly well. Credit goes to the previous Crystal Brave’s treasurer who thought of it.”

Hancock bowed his head, before lifting it up excitedly with resolve. “It sounds like a splendid idea!”

“Wha…what?” She asked dumbfounded.

“With the right model, we could probably make a fortune out of it!” he exclaimed, with a glint to his glasses.

“When you put it that way, it does sound like it could work,” she said, “The model the Crystal Brave’s used was Master Alphinaud himself. Although, I do think they managed to recycle some parts to make Alisaie as well. Apparently she was a popular demand.”

“Truly? A mechanical device exist of the Leveilleurs?” he asked bewilderedly before sneaking a chortle, “What a sight to behold! Is Lord Alphinaud even aware of such figurines?”

“No, and I tend to keep it that!” she briskly stated, “Who knows how he’ll react!”

Hancock could only grin, imagining the scene in his head. Oh the hilarity of it all!

“Though it would please me to see his reaction, I do believe I have someone suitable for the task that may inspire our little toy factory,” he said with a finger in the air.

She tried to guess who he was referring to, before gasping in alarm.

“You don’t mean…the Warrior of Light!” she exclaimed.

“The one and the same!” he said brilliantly, “Who else more inspiring for a wind-up toy than she! We would make a profit off it!”

“It does sound appealing,” she said, putting it into thought, “I wonder if she’ll agree to it though, she is always out adventuring, she’s become such an idol since joining the scions.”

“My thoughts precisely! And after all she has done, it would be perfect!”

“Although…she is like me you know, I wonder if her stature would cause insult to such cute devices being made,” she spoke with concern, “The Warrior of Light being a lalafell hasn’t always been ideal.”

“Something tells me the woman is hard to strike a reaction from,” he coincided skeptically, “I’m sure she would indulge us, being a hero and all. I think it’s hard for her to say no when for a good cause…. and this is a good cause.”

She grimaced doubtfully, not knowing if they should go through with this.

“Well, might as well get Lord Alphinaud on linkpearl,” he said, thoughtfully putting a finger under his chin.

“Huh?” 

“I’m sure no one would grab hold of the Warrior of Light than him,” he said amusingly, “Though…makes me wonder.”

“What’s that?” she asked curiously. 

“Who would own a wind-up model of Lord Alphinaud to their beck and call?”

FFXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIV

Renata stepped off from the airship station in Kugane, stretching her small arms into the air with a petite wheeze. After dealing with the mysteries of Ridorana Lighthouse, she deserved a moment of reprieve. It seemed like the purpose of the auracite remains a wonder to them all, and only time will tell of the secrets that lie within it. With Ramza acting strangely, it was wise to undergo a recon from all they have gathered.

In the end, she did get a worthy prize at the end of their exploration. 

Renata searched through her belongings and summoned out her newest puppet. Construct 8 danced merrily around her, arising a smile from her from its unique characteristics. Despite being a new addition to her Mammeteer collection, there was one in particular that still remained her favorite. She switched out her current minion, and replaced it with a certain familiar elezen instead. The wind-up Alphinaud stood poise and proper just like the original. He threw a hand out, almost like is if he was throwing out a command. The lalafell crouched a little and petted the doll, finding it to be only half her size. 

She frowned from the notion, remembering the Au Ra Mikoto’s words.

_‘I thought you’d be taller.’_

True, it wasn’t directed on the fact that she was a lalafell, but it might as well have. Renata slumped her head down, knowing full well she shouldn’t let it bother her. Despite being such miniature race, she managed to secure a great name for herself as the hero of light. Not many would dare mock her reputation, even if she weren’t what they expected. She was still fierce, strong, and a force to be reckon with. Just because she looked sweet and round in some places, didn’t mean she wasn’t a woman full of valor. 

Actually, her small size never really bothered her at all until she noticed a change in her elezen companion’s appearance. It was small at first, one she believed to be of her imagination. After saving Krile, she noticed something different about his height. It wasn’t major, but enough for the lalafell to pick up on it after traveling with him for so long. Granted, it wasn’t that much of a boost, but still, he was growing. Being an elezen, it was only natural he would gain hints of his growth spurt eventually. Even so, the centimeter difference struck a nerve into her, knowing full well he would eventually become a skyscraper compare to her diminutive form.

The idea actually saddened her, longing for him to physically remain where he was. Not that his admiration for her ever faulted. He wouldn’t treat her any differently if she were an elezen or a miqo’te—or any other race for that matter. 

She looked back at the minion, appreciating its appearance as it was based off of Alphinaud’s previous attire. He certainty has matured since then, to the point it was hard to call him a boy anymore. Then again, it was probably hard for many to think of her as a woman when looking the way she was either.

_“Renata, are you there?”_

The small warrior instantly dissipated her minion, recognizing the voice instantly to be Alphinaud’s. She jumped back, feeling relieved that it was just her linkpearl.

He immediately sensed her breathing when she picked up the call, acknowledging the opportunity to speak. “Ah, there you are. Upon Tataru’s request, we are to meet her at the bazaar inside the ruby district. Pray you’ll accompany to meet me there when you are willing.”

She spoke, telling him she was already in Kugane.

“Oh, brilliant!” he delightfully exclaimed, “Apparently what she wants to discuss is urgent, though please take your time. For some reason, I feel some distance is still worth anticipating when she sees me. Ever since the debacle with Gotetsu’s sword, I haven’t been her most favorable visitor.”

Renata couldn’t help but give an endearing smile. The boy certainly had a knack in amusing her. 

He soon coughed at the other line, feeling suddenly nervous. “Well then, I’ll be waiting.”

She nodded, quite intrigued herself what this summit was about. It was just another day for the Warrior of Light; one adventure down, another one rises.

FFXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIV

“She’s a little late, maybe someone needed their cat saved?” Alisaie mused lightly.

“I’m sure our companion is just running some last minute errands before meeting us here,” Alphinaud conjured respectfully.

“Maybe…” she replied skeptically, “…then again, not to sound insensitive of course, but maybe she got lost?” she proposed vacantly, watching the bustling crowd make their way to Hydaelyn knows where.

He eyed her suspiciously. “Just what are you implying, dear sister?” he asked sardonically.

She shrugged bluntly, responding naturally, “She is a lalafell, after all.”

“Alisaie!” he shouted, practically appalled.

“What?” she asked disdainfully, “It’s not meant to be a insult. The girl could bring down Gods despite her size, but this city is still populated. And, last I checked, there’s not that many lalafells here. It’s reasonable for her to get lost.”

“Well, not like there is many elezens either,” he countered.

She grinned impishly, speaking rather cheekily, “Defending our adorable hero, are we? Alphinaud, you dog, never knew you had such preference in women.”

The young summoner’s face became hot to the point his sister could have sworn steam was coming out of his ears. She was actually startled by his flushed reaction, never expecting her little comment to be that effective. Then again, as soon as he got off his linkpearl with the well-known hero, he immediately started pacing for her arrival. It was hard not to be entertained by the confliction of emotions running through her brother’s head. It was plain for her to see that the bond between them was more than mere companionship. She just hoped it wasn’t because she was a lalafell that her twin found it inappropriate to act upon these hidden feelings of his. 

Safe to say, he was startled by his sister’s remark, spluttering rapidly, “It’s…. it’s no…not like that! To even consider such….”

She ignored his plight, focusing on their approaching companion instead. “Ah, there she is! Gracing her presence just in time as usual,” she reported fondly. 

Alphinaud sharply sucked in some air into his lungs, composing himself instantly to hide his embarrassment. 

“Renata!” he hailed happily, his attention fully on her, “How fortunate for you to join us after requesting your attendance in such short notice.”

Alisaie rolled eyes. “Oh, enough with the formalities,” she said, “Since we’re all here, let’s go inside and see what Tataru has in store for us.”

She went on ahead, soundlessly implementing her scheme in giving the two some alone time. Renata stood quite before looking up at Alphinaud curiously. His face was beat red, and it seemed like he was avoiding her gaze. Finally calming his heart, he looked down at her, lending a bow for her to enter the building first. She nodded and pressed forward, oblivious to his sigh of relief when she passed him. When they enter the parlor, he decided to break the tension. 

“So, any new adventures as of late?” he asked.

She halted and turned towards him, explaining her journey inside the Ridorana Lighthouse. Alisaie stopped by the door to the office, intrigued herself to listen. 

“Sounds like quite a battle,” he said, “Full glad I am to see you’ve come out of it unharmed. This traveling theater group does sound like they have their work cut out for them.”

“More than the Warrior of Light?” Alisaie mused, “In time there will be plays and ballads dedicated to her own heroism—not that it would surprise me.”

Alphinaud smiled at the thought. “We’ll be sure to see it when they do.”

Renata patted her chest humbly, feeling rather flattered at the thought. After a moment though, she frowned when thinking what the possibility of that outcome might lead.

“They might pick a different race to play the lead though,” she commented sadly, retaining her kind smile.

Alisaie was about to say something, but Alphinaud beat her to it.

“I wouldn’t dare let such nonsense happen!” he exclaimed firmly.

Renata stared at him shock, not quite expecting him to react so strongly on the matter. His expression didn’t falter, remaining firm when protecting her doubts. Alisaie stared back and forth between the two—her grin matching a miqo’te's. 

“Well, that was…unexpected,” she said, wondering when her brother’s calm demeanor faltered to such bold outburst.

He coughed, adjusting himself. “Forgive me, I don’t know what came over me. All I’m conveying is…I wouldn’t dare allow them to misuse your appearance like that over a mere fantasy of something they deem better. You’re fine the way you are.”

Renata appreciated his support. “Thank you, Alphinaud. That means a lot.”

He blushed from her gratitude. How could someone who seemed so small and lovable be so capable of taking down Garlean machines, not to mention Eikons? Despite her size, she managed to destroy all odds, her heart proving to be the most admirable part of her strength. It’s why he can’t accept the idea of someone disrespecting her just because of the image she wore. She had the clarity of a warrior, her resolve absolute. Besides, there have been many past idols that were lalafells. Though many would question his affection for the tiny hero, he will have a ruin ready for them when they do. 

“What is all this ruckus?” 

They turned to see Tataru who seemed vexed from all the commotion. She spotted Alphinaud, which didn’t brighten her mood. 

“Lord Alphinaud…” she spoke his name out with a deadly tone. 

Alphinaud did his best to keep his composure, beads of sweat appearing over his forehead. “Tataru…” he said, doing his best to console her, “…. we’ve come ere your request.”

“Yes, we have some things to discuss,” she said coldly, “After your little mishap with the scion’s savings, Hancock and I have been reduced to a proposition that might mend our account…though it will cost Renata’s title.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Alisaie questioned.

“You will know soon enough!” Hancock suddenly appeared, grabbing their attention, “We can discuss the negotiations further in my office.” He ushered everyone inside, sparing no time.

They entered the room, securing the doors behind them for some privacy. 

Hancock took measure in speaking first, “Thank you all for coming, I am sure you all have other matters that demand your attention, but this wasn’t something we could pass up.”

“Indeed,” Tataru added, “For Hancock and I have devised a strategy in obtaining the money we lost.”

Alphinaud sighed, pleading to the Gods to make him forget such an ordeal. You wouldn’t think such an investment would cause more harm when performed for a noble cause.

Tataru spoke with confidence, “Sir Hancock, if you would.”

“Of course,” he said with a nod, reaching over behind his desk.

Everyone waited in anticipation, watching him pull out a doll that scarcely resembled the Warrior of Light. They were left stunned, examining its features carefully in awe. Renata wasn’t quite sure what to make of it, partially feeling exposed.

“It’s just a prototype,” Hancock took a moment to explain, “We plan to manufacture more of these once the final adjustments to the model has been made.”

“This is your solution?” Alphinaud asked skeptically, “A wind-up toy of the Warrior of Light?”

“Dare I say, it is quite an ambitious one,” Alisaie uttered thoughtfully, “Considering her reputation, such devices would probably make millions.”

“Exactly!” Hancock declared, “I’m happy to hear you understand why this plan is so devious, Lady Alisaie.”

Alphinaud thought deeply about this, before turning towards his elfin friend. 

“Are you agreeable to this?” he asked.

“Please consider the opportunity, Renata,” Hancock articulated eagerly, “The benefits would be unlimited!”

Alphinaud scoffed softly at the man, knowing full well he couldn’t really disagree. He did teach him after all about the laws of economics—not that it served him well with a certain sword. 

“If Renata is comfortable with this, then we will see to proceed with your plan,” he said, gazing at her anxiously for a response.

Everyone’s eyes were on her, as she felt smaller than she ever did before. 

She contemplated, her eyes fixated on the wind-up puppet. It lacked a lot of qualities that made her who she was. They definitely went for the cute portion of her appearance. With all the many hairstyles she had in the past, it was obvious they had difficulty choosing one that seemed most suitable. Naturally, it was only half of her size as well, causing her to feel a bit self-conscious. 

With a pregnant pause, she finally gave her resolve, “If it’ll help bring gil back to the scions, then I am all for it.”

“Splendid!” Hancock shouted with elation, “Then let’s get started right away! Renata, if you would step up here on this stool, please.”

She did as she was told, much to Alphinaud’s displeasure. She stepped up onto it with Hancock adjusting the doll right beside her for reference. 

“You’re height isn’t that far off from each other,” he commented with a chuckle. 

Most of them glared at him from the insult, not appreciating his mirth.

He settled his hands up in defense, “I only jest. Now, Master Alphinaud, for your part in this endeavor.”

The summoner was left puzzled, looking over at his sister for assistance. 

She shrugged nonchalantly, “Don’t look at me. I’m obviously just a spectator here.”

He looked over at Hancock, spotting his trademark grin. He grimaced at his expression, not quite trusting his involvement in all this.

Hancock tilted his glasses. “I heard you have an expertise in illustration, so well in fact, that it goes beyond mere liking.”

“And what is it do I dare ask is important about that?”

“I wish you to sketch out our friend here in hopes of inspiring an accurate model of her for our little wind-up pet,” he answered simply.

“Think of it as your penance,” Tataru inputted lightly, “For your mistake.”

The young elezen sighed, his cheeks becoming warm. “If you insist.”

He took a seat in front of Renata, pulling out his sketchbook. Everyone peered over his shoulder, watching him carefully. He gripped his pen with slight irritation, not finding the pressure to be ideal inspiration. 

“Do you all mind?” he asked, his brow twitching faintly. 

“No, not at all,” Hancock answered.

Alisaie took this opportunity to indulge her brother with a bit of privacy. 

“Perhaps we should leave Alphinaud be? I’m sure our presence would only prove more of a hindrance to his concentration.”

“Hmmmm…” Hancock hummed, considering her words, “…. I suppose you’re right.”

“Then we’ll come back before sun down,” chimed Tataru, “Be sure to have a sketch ready by then Alphinaud!”

They both began making their way, surprising Alisaie of how easy that was.

Alphinaud tried to intervene. “Wha…What? It’s not like it’ll take me that long to…”

Alisaie quickly interrupted him, whispering only to his ear level. “You daft boy!” she quietly seethed, “I am giving you a chance here! You can thank me later for it.”

“A chance? Alisaie, just what is it you’re implying of my relationship with Renata!” he intensely whispered back in panic.

She never replied, signaling a farewell with her back towards him. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her—with a sound that oddly sounded like a lock. Alphinaud stood still, the cogs inside his head spinning rapidly. Renata patiently sat where she was, never making a sound. 

_'Of course she wouldn’t,’_ he ruminated nervously, _‘She’s always calm it seems.’_

She did speak up though when noticing he wasn’t moving, “Alphinaud, are you okay?”

“Favorable, thank you,” he answered with a strain of composure. 

“Please, let me know if there’s anything I can do to make this process easier for you,” she said unselfishly, her voice light and sweet as the Sultana’s. 

“Believe me, there’s naught you can do,” he said.

She frowned from his words. “Must be odd sketching a lalafell, huh?” she asked, “Not the most sought out image of beauty.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. And besides, I rather capture you for a more honorable reason than the current one we seem to have found ourselves in,” he said, sharpening his pencil, “I feel this is a bit degrading for someone like you.”

She looked over to the motionless doll, emitting a smile from her. “It certainly does have some matter of likeness to me.”

“Nonsense, there’s obviously room for improvement,” he said, already enthralled in his drawing. 

She gave a short laugh, exhaustion apparent on her face. “You must give them some form of credit, though,” she offered. 

“You are kind to think so.” The sound of his pencil rigorously moving hypnotized her senses, enchanting her to close her eyes. 

It seemed fatigue was catching up to her due to her recent escapade. She would give anything to just doze off right there, just listening to his focused breathing. He would hum once in awhile, indicating he was pondering over the details of his work. How she’s grown attached to him, his presence exceeding beyond her expectation. They’re relationship had evolved so much compared to their first meeting with each other. He was so arrogant back then, never thinking of the consequences besides the belief that everything was for the good of Eorzea. It was because of his naivety that so many had to suffer for it. 

No, she shook her head, disagreeing with that notion. He’s done his share of making amends, and she had to admire him for it. Even if he says that she was his reason to press forward, she knew most of his newfound strength was due to his passion in helping those in need. They've met so many friends since their journey began, and it warmed her heart to see him want to connect with them all—her especially. She wondered how different their paths may have been if they had never joined the scions together. To say they were inseparable would be an understatement. If they were ever apart though—well—she didn’t want to think about it.

Alphinaud was too deep in his sketch to notice his current model dozing off. He tried to get every detail right, adding shadow beneath her round features. When getting to her lips, his face became enflamed. They were petite, but the shade of her lipstick made them stand out. There was maturity in her eyes, her eyelashes thick and long. She was of the plainsfolk tribe, granting her pupils that were quite similar to a miqo’te’s. Her skin complexion was opposite to his, mirroring more towards darker features compared to his ivory ones. All in all, despite what many may assume of her race, she was actually quite beautiful. 

He practically almost snapped his pencil in half from the thought, his grip becoming fierce.

 _‘What am I saying?’_ he scolded, _‘I can’t think of the Warrior of Light that way!’_

He stared up at her, catching her gaze. Her eyes looked tired, most likely due to recent battles. It seemed every time they gain a moment of reprieve, another conflict appears, challenging the Warrior of Light to save them yet again from peril. It must be taking its toll on her, giving her no time to rest. They expected so much from her, never realizing she too had her limits. For someone so powerful, her small body was probably overexerting itself. Even if she held Hydaelyn’s blessing, there was only so much she could bear before collapsing. If only she would share her burden with him, and relieve the pain she held. Someday, he hoped to find a solution to her endless battles; only so she didn’t have to rise with blade in hand to save them. If he could protect her, possibly even end the war and chaos that beckoned her—then by twelve—he would try. 

It’s the least he could do after all she’s done for him.

 _‘If I could do that for her, maybe she’ll even… rely on me,’_ he pondered fondly, adding the last bit of detail onto his sketch. 

Almost as if hearing his prayer, Renata began to tilt to the floor. Alphinaud reacted instantly to her fall, nearly knocking down his chair when sprinting forward to her side. He dropped his sketchbook, worn pages from pervious entries scattering across the floor. 

“Renata!” he shouted, catching her midway before she could reach the ground.

He caught the lalafell and cradled her in his arms. “Renata…?” he whispered, doing his best to remain gentle.

When she didn’t respond, he took the initiative to stroke her cheek, coaxing her to open her eyes. 

She moaned cutely, twitching her nose. “I just dozed off, Alphinaud. I suppose it’s due to my lack of sleep lately,” she said simply, opening her eyes, “Thank you for catching me…although…I would have managed.”

“Oh…” he blushed madly, realizing he may have overreacted. 

She straightened herself in his arms, placing a hand to his chest. He really had gotten broader since their time here in the east. She could even feel a bit of muscles underneath the layers of his suit. For a woman her size, she couldn’t help but be enthralled.

“You’ve…really have gotten bigger, haven’t you, Alphinaud?” she asked suddenly, speaking out her thoughts. 

He studied himself, noticing the changes in his physique as well. “I guess you could say that,” he said.

“You won’t be that boy anymore that I met back in Gridania. You’ve grown so much stronger too. I wonder, when that time comes, if you’ll even need me for protection anymore?” she asked, cursing her size only a bit. 

“What’s wrong with that?” he asked abruptly, startling her, “It just means…I can protect you more.”

Her eyes widened, her breath hitching quietly. Before she could respond, he embraced her tightly to him. She remained still, not quite knowing what to do. This was the first time someone had ever held her like this before. It wasn’t like a child being hugged either; it was more like a woman tenderly being held by her lover. The blush that erupted over her cheeks illuminated her freckles—thank the twelve Alphinaud couldn’t see her face right now. It seemed like he wasn’t the only one who’s changed, her own stoic demeanor shedding into a nurtured soul filled with feelings. 

“Alphinaud…?” she found her voice, hesitant to move.

“Forgive Me,” he whispered, cradling her body closer to him, “…it’s just comforting.”

“What do you mean?”

He smiled peacefully over her shoulders, sighing with relief. “Even as a lalafell, for me…knowing I can hold you like this…is liberating.”

“I don’t understand,” she said, balling her hands into fists upon his chest, “No matter how summers old I get, you know I won’t ever change.”

“That’s fine, because it only means I can keep you safe,” he said, “All those nights after a battle, all those tears of failures you blame yourself for. I can at least be here for you, but there’s more…there’s so much more I want to do for you besides see you risk your life countless times for the sake of others.”

“You’re just a boy,” she said with deflation, “With a big heart and brain that even most men can’t hope to have.”

“I’m your friend, Renata,” he corrected firmly, “Just because you’re the Warrior of Light, doesn’t mean I want to see any harm come to you. For such a small person, you’re light shines brighter than any dawn.”

“Being a lalafell does have its advantages, I must admit,” she said, smiling warmly when easing into his arms.

“If you like, we can appetite ourselves with some dango later this evening?” he asked coyly, “I heard it’s a delicacy here in Kugane.”

She decided to withdraw from his embrace, much to her reluctance. “Alphinaud Leveilleur, are you asking me out on a date?” she asked mischievously, though her smile gentle. 

The poor elezen’s pale skin would have sunburn by the end of the day. “I was merely suggesting a moment for you to be pampered for,” he declared.

She giggled sweetly from his response; now she knew why Krile took so much enjoyment in tormenting him. 

“I accept your offer,” she said, before adding carefully, “Though it will be my treat; wouldn’t want Tataru scorning you.”

He shook his head, declining the notion. “For you, it will be worth it.”

Just then, the doors to the room had opened, and Hancock’s voice boomed in shock.

“Alphinaud, you dog! For you to take advantage of our dear friend while we were away!”

“Oh my!” Tataru squealed in shock.

“Such an intimate embrace~, never knew you had it in you, dear brother~,” Alisaie spoke elegantly with a grin, obviously enjoying the look of humiliation on his face.

Alphinaud wanted to bury himself inside the ground of Carteneau and never come out. 

FFXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIV

The sun was reaching over the horizon when they decided to meet at the bridge. Alisaie had longed took her own ventures somewhere else, giving the two privacy to her own leisure of kindness. Alphinaud reached the center of the slope, taking long strides with dangos in hand. It seemed his sketch from earlier was satisfactory to their plans, promising to start production as soon as they were able. Of course, there was a special request he had made before departing with the two informants. Due to recent events, they naturally agreed, much to his pleasure. He met Renata at the peak, her feet dangling over the railing. 

“How did you manage to get up there?” he asked with astonishment. 

She giggled from his reaction, answering humbly, “Didn’t I say there was an advantage of being a lalafell? We can actually jump pretty high, you know.”

He smiled, grateful that she wasn’t insulted by his question. “Most impressive,” he said, the sun’s warmth camouflaging his coloring cheeks. 

He passed her share of the dango, laughing when she instantly took a bite. They sat there for a while, watching the sun go down across the ocean. The incident from earlier still fresh due to the warmth that surrounded the Warrior of Light when remembering the heat of his body. From Alphinaud’s analysis, she seemed better than before. If he knew she would doze off like that, he would have suggested she stay at the local inn before complying with Hancock’s demands. Either way, it worked out in the end, and with any luck his debt with Tataru would seize to be.

“Hopefully my illustration of you will prove to be useful,” he soon commented.

“I’m sure it will, though I wish I could have seen it before Hancock took it,” she said.

“Well, about that…” he started, blushing tremendously with hesitation. 

“Hmm?”

He caught her attention, easing him to reveal his secret to her, “I do have more than one sketch of you.”

“Truly?” she asked in shock.

“Well, with you being such a inspiration to the realm, it’s hard not to draw you,” he answered bashfully.

“Even after all this time?” she asked sheepishly, “I didn’t think I would attract such a muse.”

He was perplexed by her tone, hoping she would be pleased by the news than anything.

“Does this have anything to do with you being a lalafell?” he asked, “I don’t understand, it never seemed to bother you before.”

“I am proud of who I am, Alphinaud, don’t get the wrong idea...it’s just…” She released a long sigh, contemplating her words, “…knowing that you’ve grown, I guess I’m just afraid.”

“You? Afraid?” he wanted to laugh, “That’s nonsense!”

“Maybe…but somehow, I get sad knowing you won’t be like this forever,” she said, “I kind of like the way you are now. I guess I’m just being selfish thinking it was possible that you remain this tall. Just don’t be a pretty boy like Aymeric when you get your growth spurt,” she soon joked, gleaming over at him.

Completely dumbfounded by her speech, Alphinaud’s eyes bulged in shock, his face heating up like a bomb. Renata became weary by his silence, his expression causing her to get concern.

“Alphinaud…?”

He shook his head, hiding away his blush. “What a bold declaration,” he said, “You’ve managed to confound me.”

“There’s also one more thing….” she said tentatively, “Something I have a feeling helped inspired Tataru and Hancock with their little idea.”

“What is it that you speak of?” he asked curiously, taking a bite out of his dango to distract his rapid beating heart. 

She turned around away from the river and jumped off from her seat. Alphinaud waited in anticipation, watching as she lifted her hand to summon out a pet. His face immediately shifted into one of horrified humiliation—for staring right back at him—was a miniature version of himself. He thought such a thing was disposed of! That they were at least collecting dust somewhere in storage! How did she get a hold of it?

She put her hands behind her back, feeling a bit ashamed for withholding such a secret from him. “I’ve had this for a while, ever since our journey into Coerthas Western Highlands when looking for Ysayle,” she said, “I believe I am one of the very few who actually own it.”

“Why would you keep such a thing?” he asked, “I mean, it’s hardly useful.”

Its features resembled his old attire, reminding him of his mistakes from the past.

“Don’t say that,” she said, petting the thing, “It’s actually kept me company a few times. Besides, it serves good memories for me.” She soon giggled, “And it’s cute, don’t you think?”

“Charming…” he said with dismay, deciding to enlighten her.

“I know it’s a bit silly, but I do care for it greatly,” she added, hoping he wasn’t upset by it, “It’s about my height too.”

“Well…” he looked at the replicated minion, his lips soon blooming into a comforting smile, “…As long as it’s in your possession, I don’t mind it. Actually…why do you have one?”

She decided to be honest, speaking frankly, “I knew how important it was for you to see the Crystal Braves prosper. In my part of supporting your cause, I thought to invest in these wind-ups to be made. Obviously I wasn’t aware they existed until after escaping Ul’dah, but I don’t regret receiving it. Besides, if there was ever a moment when we’re apart, I would like to keep some part of you close to me.”

“Such sentiment, I can’t help but feel the same way,” he said, “As comrades, of course,” he quickly added with a blush.

“I don't know how many more of these still exist, but, they did however counterfeited making a Alisaie one as well,” she said.

He gasped from the revelation, knowing he would get a good laugh if Alisaie knew.

“It’s truly a shame they would go to waste though,” he said, “Even if the Crystal Braves are no longer, I’m honored to know there were some who supported my dream…including you.”

It partially made him want to confess his arrangement with Hancock earlier, but decided against it. There were many things he wished to confide to her. However, the possibility of rejection scared him. There was also the chance of them becoming separated because of their duties—hers most of all. 

Her words echoed across his mind.

_‘If there was ever a moment when we’re apart.’_

If such an ordeal ever came, he only hoped she would believe in him—just as he believed in her.

“I just…” she soon interrupted his thoughts, speaking as if reading his mind, “…hope that day never comes.”

“Agreed,” he said with discouragement.

She soon dissipated her minion, elusively startling him. 

“You don’t have to get rid of him on my account,” he told her.

She shook her head. “It’s okay, I’m with the real thing, and I prefer him more,” she said.

His cheeks took a soft tint of pink, elating his heart. “Then can I welcome the Warrior of Light with my portraits of her? I want to make sure they’re to your liking.”

“I wouldn’t like anything more,” she concluded humbly. 

They sat by a bench nearby, finishing the rest of their dango while ordering some tea. During their time there, they received many inquisitive stares. People giggled behind their hands, poking fun at the odd pair. Renata didn’t seem all that bothered by it though, and neither was he. They had a bond that exceeded their physique, and Alphinaud refused to let it falter by mere doubts from others. Renata may never grow as tall as him, and she might be older, but she was still dear to him. All the fights she’s endured, it was only right he could provide some image of support for her. Once he reaches the limit of his elezen blood, he hoped she would allow him to stay by her side. It still amused him though that such a thing bothered her—dare he say—he found it adorable.

With that, his blush struck again, perking her eyes on him momentarily with a giggle. He wondered if she could tell sometimes, his reaction proving more than enough evidence. Then again, she was hard to read; who’s to say she didn’t feel the same way? 

_‘Don’t flatter yourself, Alphinaud,’_ he chastised at his idiocy, _‘She’s the Warrior of Light, and you are…’_

That’s when she smiled affectionately at him, silencing his woes. His composure crumbled, and that’s when he gave in. He placed a small peck to her forehead, knowing all too well of the dangers ahead. This was the least he can do, and he appreciated her acceptance of it. Someday the fighting will end, and he hoped to deliver that for her. He wanted to make the same difference she’s done. Sure he couldn’t fight against primals, or stop a fiend like Zenos, but he did have other talents. With their task in Doma nearing its end, he just had to figure out a way to input it. 

Renata felt at ease from his touch, dispelling her insecurities. She took it as a sign of their affection for each other, knowing if anything more would just be a deflection of their friendship. She wondered if such a desire would be appropriate, knowing full well the gap between them. All she knew was that she didn’t want to be separated from him, and yet dreaded knowing if they ever did, she would just have to bare with it. She was the Warrior of Light, and couldn’t risk endangering the realm by letting her feelings get involved. Even so, it still didn’t mean she had to like it. 

She just hoped his coming of age didn’t lead to him making reckless decisions. If anything were to happen to him, well…she couldn’t finish the thought. By tomorrow, they will continue investigating Yotsuyu’s condition; hopefully with new leads.

They had plenty of time to be in each other’s company until then—or so they thought.

FFXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIV

**_Two months later, somewhere in the western edge of Othard_ **

Alphinaud sat close to the campfire, carefully analyzing his situation. They had set up camp for the night, gathering all they could for a meal. It was hard to find anything for miles that could help them make fire, resorting to rubble instead. Dried up vegetables was all they could manage to find for stew unfortunately as well. Shadowhunter wasn’t talkative much either, but Alphinaud felt some sort of familiarity with him—the fact he knew about the scions intrigued him greatly. Only time will tell when Alphinaud was able to coax the truth out of him of his identity. 

Maxima delivered a bowl to the newly appointed ambassador, hearing his stomach growl. 

“Do eat, Master Alphinaud. You must preserve your strength for the journey ahead,” he commented rather fatherly. 

Alphinaud gave a weak smirk, taking the bowl from him. “Thank you, Sir Maxima.”

“You seem in deep thought,” he said pointedly, “Regretting your decisions?”

“No, not at all!” he answered immediately, taking a sip of his stew. He paused for a moment, doing his best not to seem rude in commenting about the taste, “Though I am curious about our mysterious saviors.”

“Aye,” he agreed, “And to think we were attacked by our own nation, it shows your theory about Zenos to be true,” he then added notably, “You truly do have a knack for reading such schemes.” 

“It’s from personal experience,” he said, remembering his fault with the Crystal Braves all too well.

Before long, Shadowhunter spoke, keeping his speech short, “Best to gobble what you can, we’ll be putting the fire out soon. Wouldn’t want them discovering our location.”

Alphinaud nodded with agreement, gulping the last bit of his dinner. They all remained silent throughout the night, some already turning in. Alphinaud couldn’t sleep though, his mind racing around other things. He thought about his sister, knowing full well she was against his idea. She would come to understand in time though of why he had to do this. He thought about the scions, wondering what their reactions would be when receiving the news of his little endeavor. 

Most of all, he kept thinking about Renata.

_‘I believe in you, Alphinaud.’_

Such an endearment, he dared not squander it. Although he received her blessings, there was obvious restlessness in her eyes. This was probably the first they’ve ever been apart like this. Sure there were period of times when they weren’t together, but essentially, they were always a teleport away. Things were different now, death being around every corner—he wasn’t clueless not to be aware of it. Still, he yearned for this chance in hopes of saving her from doing anything more than she had to. This was more than mere desire of proving himself. 

From all the deeds she has done—all the good—all the hopes and dreams she has managed to save. It was about time someone could do the same. 

Dear God though, how much he missed her.

He hoped to have left in good terms, remembering the small moment they had back in Kugane. If Estinien were here, he would surely poke fun at him for thinking of her this way. 

The night got colder, creating an infinite blanket of stars above them. Alphinaud scouted over the camp, finding most of the mercenaries and survivors to be asleep. He took the intuitive to get up, needing a moment alone. 

Maxima instantly became weary of his tempted leave. “Is something amiss, Master Alphinaud?”

He shook his head, wishing to calm his newfound ally. “No, I just seek some solitude,” he said gently.

The soldier seemed hesitant. “Take great care, don’t wander too far off,” he said, allowing him permission to leave, “Troops could still be surrounding the area.”

“I will take heed to your warning,” he said.

He walked across the field, finding himself over one of the hills. He slid down the slope, surveying the area; it seemed safe enough. There was a full moon out tonight, illuminating the land; momentarily making him grieve for Yotsuyu and Gotetsu. He admired the view, despite the desolation that covered it. Before long, he took his hand out, performing an incantation. 

No Carbuncle though—a wind-up doll of Renata appearing instead. 

He smiled at the figurine, his heart becoming hazy. It had her exact appearance when he had held her that day, initiating the minion to slowly doze off. It toppled over into his arms, becoming startled as it jolted back up. He chuckled at its antics, having it specially made just for him. He was grateful towards Hancock’s compliance in forging it, never questioning the boy. It’s how he wanted to remember being with her, not that he planned on dying. Then again, who knows what the future held? 

He caught the small puppet from its repetitive act, catching her over and over. Soon, sleep started to take a hold of him, causing the minion to act differently to his needs. When Alphinaud was completely asleep, his body slumped awkwardly to the side. The minion instantly caught him, the cogs in its system activating with strength that equaled to the Warrior of Light. She cuddled up against him, providing him shelter from the night. It almost felt like Renata was right there with him, the mechanical doppelganger almost equal to her size. He smiled, never feeling safer than he did at that moment.

Someday, he would be with his hero again, until then, this would have to do.

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Safe to say I'm not happy with Alphinaud's recent death wish :). I miss him so much, and I'm sure my Warrior of Light does too! Ever since he's been gone, I've had his minion out 24/7, which made me have this idea. I hope many lalafell players would appreciate this story, along with their love for Alphinaud. I'm tired of Warrior of Lights who are lalafells not being taken seriously :(. Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
